Existed Love
by thakidisbac
Summary: AU…With a week left before Luffy and Nami's wedding, Nami disappears. Luffy wants answers but everyone has had their memory messed with, a corporation is in his way of getting back Nami, and Nami is trying to make her way back to Luffy's arms.
1. Chapter 1

**My new plot bunny that invaded my dreams! muhahaha anyways this is short but before i continue i want people's feedback! and i hope my plot has not been used before.**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT EIICHIRO ODA! and sadly not me :(**

* * *

><p>"Nami…were you real or just my imagination?" Luffy wonders out loud, "But you have to be real…you just have to be" Luffy looks at the engagement ring as it rested on the table.<p>

A rapid knock on the door took Luffy out of his contest with the ring. He stood and stretched his body making popping noises as he walked. Luffy places a grin on his face as he knew without a doubt it was Nami on the other side. As he open the door his grin fell as he was faced with a curly haired man.

"Can I help you sir?" Luffy asked as he noticed the brown uniform.

"I am looking for a Monkey D. Luffy to deliver a package" the man answered.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy says cheerfully.

"Okay…sign here and here" the man said, "Here you go enjoy your package".

The man hands Luffy a letter and walks back to his truck.

"Thanks" Luffy replied, "I wonder who would send a regular letter by delivery?"

Luffy closes his door and sits in his favorite chair. He looks the envelope over as his name was the only thing written on the outside.

"No return address?" Luffy sighed, "Great I thought I got rid of all the crazy fan girls".

Luffy opens the envelope and his nose was attacked by the smell of tangerines.

_Nami_

Luffy smiles as he pulls out the scented letter.

_Dear Luffy, if you are getting this letter it means you must forget me and all of our wonderful memories. I tried so hard to make you break up with me but instead I fell deeply in love with you. Luffy I am sorry but forget I ever existed…just like everyone else. Nami_

Luffy stared at the letter and re-read it over and over until the words began to blur. The letter is crumpled in Luffy hand as he tries to understand.

"Nami, what do you mean to forget you existed just like everyone else?" Luffy asked, "I know I will go to the Thousand Sunny Café and talk with the gang."

Luffy gets up and picks up his Straw Hat. Before he walks out the door he pockets the ring and heads to his sports car.

Luffy arrives at the Thousand Sunny Café and is greeted by Chopper.

"Hey Chopper" Luffy says, "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, I am the last one besides you" Chopper replied.

When they walk into the Café, they saw everyone in their favorite spot. Robin was by the book section looking for another mystery, Zoro was sleeping on the couch with an empty bottle next to him, Brook was quietly playing the piano, Usopp was at the bar working on a new gadget , Sanji was walking out the kitchen with a drink for Robin, and Franky was cleaning out some glasses.

"Guys!" Luffy shouted making everyone turn to him or waking up to stare, "Nami is missing and she sent me this weird letter and it is a week before our wedding!"

Everyone look at Luffy with confused looks.

"Luffy, what are you talking about?" Robin questioned, "You are not getting married within a week."

"Yeah, and who is this lovely lady who wants to marry you?" Sanji replied with a puff of his cigarette.

"-yawn- Luffy, you have lost it" Zoro says as he wakes up from his nap.

"Bro, that's super you are getting married in a week but I never heard of this Nami" Franky said

"My heart beats for you Luffy and your love and will I be playing in the wedding?" Brook says as he changes the music to the wedding march.

"No way Luffy, I didn't know you are getting married" Chopper said with stars in his eyes.

"Luffy, you have been single for a long as I known you and that's a long time" Usopp said.

Luffy looks at his friends in disbelief, "How can you guys forget? Robin you and Nami became fast friends the first time I introduce you to, Sanji you went all lovey dovey when you saw how beautiful Nami is, Zoro you didn't really like her cause she charged you for something but I knew you cared enough to protect her when I was away, Usopp you thought she was scary but you warmed up to her, Chopper she said you will be a great doctor, and Franky she was like a sister you never had!" Luffy said to each of his friends.

"I'm sorry Luffy, but we don't know a Nami" Zoro said.

* * *

><p><strong>sooo yay or nay? either way i will update just really really slow like lol...so review because i love them!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers please forgive me *bows on knees* this chapter was supposed to be up last week but things happen :( BUT it's here now YAY! enjoy this short chapter...sidenote i changed the summary **

* * *

><p>Luffy stared in disbelief at his friends.<p>

"Guys, you have got to be kidding me!" Luffy said in disbelief, "You really don't remember Nami?"

Everyone shook their heads 'no'.

Luffy then proceeds to describe Nami, "She has long curly orange hair, a tattoo of a tangerine with a pinwheel, and she even smells like tangerines."

"Luffy, she sounds like a pretty woman but you haven't shown us anyone who fits that description," Robin said as she closes her book.

"I would have remembered a beauty like her," Sanji said as blood drips from his nose.

"Sanji! I thought you were over your nosebleeds," Chopper said franticly, "Guys watch him while I go and get my kit from my car," Chopper ran outside to his car.

Luffy sat on the floor and sighed heavily, "How can you guys forget Nami, while I remember EVERYTHING!"

Luffy reaches in his pocket for the ring and sighs at it sadly, "Nami".

Everyone looks at each other sadly for Luffy. Zoro got up from the couch and sat in front of Luffy.

"Luffy, what do you mean?" Zoro asks.

"Well, just last night me and Nami were watching a movie then she gave me some juice she made and I fell asleep. Once I woke up she was gone and I got a letter that said, 'forget I ever existed just like everyone else'".

"Luffy, what kind of juice did she give you?" Sanji asked once Chopper cleaned him up.

"It had an orange color but the weird thing was that it tasted like meat," Luffy said.

"I wonder…" Sanji went to the kitchen.

"Luffy, it sounds like to me she made a memory repress juice but didn't put everything in to make you forget," Robin said seriously as Luffy eyes went wide.

"No way," Luffy said, "Why would she want me to remember?"

"She probably wants you to save her or something," Zoro said with a yawn.

Sanji came back with a bottle and tossed it to Luffy, "Catch".

"Hey, this is the same stuff but how do you have something like this?" Luffy asked.

"An old lady came in yesterday and begged us to buy it," Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.

"Luffy can I see that?" Chopper asked

Luffy handed Chopper the bottle as he became confused.

"Robin, have you heard of 'Ms. Merriam Potion'?" Chopper asked as he continued to read the label.

"First time I heard of her," Robin said as her interest peaked at the name.

"Ms. Merriam…I heard that name before," Usopp said, "Where have I heard that name…Now I remember she was in this story my dad told me about. She was this witch that made potions for everything. My dad said she could make a potion that could turn me into anything I feared."

"That's interesting," Robin says as she went for her laptop and started typing.

The café became quiet with Robin's typing the only noise.

_Nami, why did you let them forget but let me remember?_

"Now that I think about it, that old lady did whisper something about 'forget Nami'," Zoro said.

"Bastard, why didn't say that earlier before I gave everyone the drink," Sanji snapped.

"Shut up you damn shitty cook…I just got off work and I was tired plus I thought I was imagining it," Zoro snapped back as he jumped up.

"What did you say, shitty policeman?" Sanji huffed as he got in Zoro face.

"Both of you shut up because you are not helping Luffy," Robin said as she stops typing.

"Whatever woman," Zoro huffed as he went back to the couch.

"Yes my sweet, whatever you say," Sanji said.

"According to this site, Ms. Merriam was a scientist for the government but was fired for poisoning her boss. It also says she was sent to jail but the bus that had her disappeared and was never seen again," Robin said.

"Robin, can you check to see if there is a potion that can reverse the effects of memory repression?" Chopper said

"That's scarier than what my dad told me," Usopp said as he gulps down his water.

"I think I found something," Robin said as she turned the laptop around for everyone to see, "It says here to reverse repress memories is use the potion from before and add an item that was last worn by the person," Robin says as she looks at Luffy.

"I only have Nami engagement ring…" Luffy said sadly as he held the ring tighter.

"Luffy, it's the only way for us to remember so we can help you," Zoro says.

"I know but this is all I have left," Luffy replied

"You're wrong Luffy," Usopp said, "Nami is in your heart and mind. In those places you will never truly forget her".

Luffy looks at his friends and saw how they wanted to help him, "Okay, let's do this and find Nami," Luffy said with a smile on his face.

"Sanji get the bottle from Chopper," Robin says as she stands, "Luffy give me the ring," she places her out stretched hand to Luffy and smiled warmly.

Luffy looked at the gold band with the orange gem and kissed it, "Don't worry Nami, we will find you."

***Elsewhere***

"You are so unprofessional," the man yelled as he hit his desk.

"I'm sorry sir," the woman said with a bent head, "But I LOVE HIM and I couldn't do it."

"You know Nami," the man said darkly, "You better pray that he doesn't come looking for you."

"Of course," Nami said sadly.

_Luffy save me_

"You are dismissed," the man said as he turned his back to Nami.

Nami bowed and hurried out of his presence.

The man picked up his phone, "Cherry, I have a job for you and your crew."

* * *

><p><strong>sooo what do you think? yay? nay? re write this chapter! -too bad :P...anyways i had a different way of them getting their memories back but I forgot so you get this instead...As always read, review, favorite, and alert! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY new chapter! Short chapter ahead but enjoy it anyways!**

**One Piece is not mine because it belongs to the great Oda!**

* * *

><p>"Yes, sir," a woman said, "We will make sure they go on a wild goose chase."<p>

"**Good, I knew I could count on you, Cherry," the man replied with a laugh.**

"Is there anything we need to know about these people?" Cherry asked as she walked down the hall to get her team.

"**Nami did not give me a full report on the other people she met," the man said, "But the one she so calls 'love' is a professional mix marital artist."**

"Wow chief," Cherry says with a whistle, "How did she snag a guy like him?"

"**I don't care how she got him," the man snapped, "She was supposed to go to Grand Line city, find the strongest man, make him fall in love with her, and then take him for all he had," the man yelled.**

"Chief, I know you're mad but chill," Cherry replied as she opened the door to her crew hangout.

"**Right, I'll calm down," the man said once he took deep breaths, "I want you to do whatever you can to slow down their findings and get rid of him."**

"Understood sir," Cherry said as she ended the call.

Cherry looked at her crew with a crooked smile, "Well guys and gals, we have a mission and the location is Grand Line city".

***With Nami***

"Why did I have to fall in love with him…why," Nami cried out as she sat on her small bed.

Nami picked up her picture frame of her mom and sister, "I wish I could see you guys again."

"You know, wishing never gets you anywhere," Cherry said as she stood in the doorway, "I can never understand why chief allows you to do seduce and kill jobs…you always mess them up at the end."

Nami glares at Cherry, "Why are you here, Cherry? Did you get tired of looking at your ugly face all day that you had to come see something beautiful?"

Cherry laughs, "There's that bubbly attitude."

"What do you want," Nami growled as Cherry made herself comfortable on her bed.

"Oh, just coming by to let you know I'm going to meet your little boy toy," Cherry said mockingly.

"You wouldn't dare," Nami said as she stood up.

"I would dare," Cherry said with a smile.

"Don't you dare touch Luffy or any of my friends," Nami said darkly.

"Oh is that right? And what pray tell do you plan to do when you can't even move," Cherry said with a smirk.

Nami tried to step closer to Cherry but find her body refusing to move, "What did you do to my body," Nami said.

"Oh it was only Kevin doing his job," Cherry said as she looked passed Nami to Kevin.

"Hey, Tangerine," Kevin whispers.

Nami felt a chill go down her back, "Let me go, Kevin," she said with a shaky voice.

"Why would I want to do that, Tangerine," Kevin said as he walked around Nami to face her, "We don't want you in the way and I want you for myself," he said as he brushed Nami hair behind her ear.

Nami gave Kevin a dirty look, "Don't touch me," she growled.

"That's enough teasing her Kevin," Cherry said as she touched Kevin shoulder, "Isis should have the car ready now," as she was walking out the room.

Kevin winked at Nami and followed Cherry out the room.

"Before I forget, Nami," Cherry said as she turned back with a smile, "By the time you will be able to move, your boy toy will be dead and Kevin here will have you."

Once they closed the door, Nami tried to move her body again but the same results happened: her body refused to listen.

"I need to get my body to move so I can stop Cherry…but how?" Nami said as she tried to command her body to move.

"Nothing is working," Nami says with a sigh.

Nami heard a crash come through her window and saw a silhouette of a woman. Nami eyes grew wide, "I thought I would never see you again…Nojiko."

"He can't get rid of me that easy," Nojiko said with a smile, "Now let's get you out of here and save Luffy."

"How did you know about Luffy?" Nami said, "And how did you find me?"

Nojiko smiled, "Nami, ever since he killed mom and took you away, I was never going to give up on finding you. This might hurt a bit," she said as she stuck Nami with a needle.

"Ouch, that hurt…I can move!" Nami said as she rubbed her arm.

"You're not the only person I did research on. Come on and let's go before they get us," Nojiko said with a smile.

"Right behind you sis," Nami said

***At the Thousand Sunny Café***

Franky closed the café so no one else will come in.

"We have the drinks ready guys," Sanji said as he held a tray of drinks.

"Luffy, I was able to save the ring," Robin said as she gave the ring to Luffy.

"Thanks, Robin," Luffy said, "But why is it so dull now?"

"It was a side effect. When the item is mixed with a memory repressor, the item loose its color,  
>Robin said.<p>

"Do I have to drink this?" Usopp said as he smelled the drink, "I don't feel so good."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Zoro said with a yawn, "It is just a drink that will help Luffy find Nami."

Zoro grabs a drink and gulps it down, "See it's not bad at all."

Chopper was next followed by Robin, Sanji, Franky, and Brook. Yet, Usopp was still refusing to drink it.

"Let me help you then," Zoro said darkly.

"Will you look at that, my stomach is fine now," Usopp grabs the drink and chugs it down.

Everyone sat in silence as they waited for the potion to work.

Then it happened, Zoro grabbed his head and started screaming. Chopper, Robin, Sanji, Franky, Brook, and Usopp followed.

Luffy starts to freak out, "Guys are you okay?"

"Luffy," Zoro said with ragged breaths, "I'm starting to remember…I knew she was the reason I hated to gamble."

"I'm starting to remember too Luffy," Chopper said with tears in his eyes, "Nami was my first patient and I met you guys the same day."

"Nami is like a sister I never had," Robin said, "She always knew how to make me laugh."

"I can't believe I forgot such a lovely maiden and you," Sanji said as he shook Luffy, "How come you get her."

Luffy laughed, "Sanji you're so funny."

"Now I remember orange hair sis," Franky said with tears in his eyes, "She even danced with me."

"Yohoho, Nami has a lovely voice and she was the first person to hit me whenever I asked for panties," Brook said.

"I remember how scary she was," Usopp said with a shake, "But she made you happy Luffy."

Luffy tears in his eyes now, "I'm so happy you guys remember," he said as he grinned.

"Now that we remember…how can we find her?" Robin said.

Luffy tilt his head to the side, "I never thought that far ahead."

Everyone sweat drop at Luffy answer, "I'm still wondering how she even fell in love with your stupidity," Sanji said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was up to par for everyone! Thanks to my reviewers so far: ghanaboy<em>, <em>Pocky, and eileene, you guys rock! Remember reviews are welcomed**


	4. Chapter 4

***gasp* what is this! Why it is an update! ya hoo :D**

**Thanks to: amwick, ghanaboy, Trishia, Alice Kyubei LuNa, for alerting my story and/or adding it as a favorite. To my other lovely readers thanks for just trying out this story, you rock.**

**So this will be a really short chapter, sorry, but I will make it up….oh and if you lovely readers would be so kind as to maybe giving me an idea *looks hopeful***

* * *

><p>"Cherry we will be in Grand Line city in five minutes," a woman said while keeping her eyes on the road, "Did you want to go to the café first?"<p>

Cherry locked eyes with the woman, "Isis, we need to go to the place Chief got prepared for us then we will discuss what to do because I doubt that lover boy has any idea of where Nami is held."

Isis nodded her head and continued driving.

"Cherry, will there be food at the place we are going to?" a young man asked as he turned around in his seat to face Cherry.

Cherry smiled, "Of course there will be food Mark now turn around."

Mark pouted, "Why do I have to sit up front with 'Ice Queen' while Kevin gets to sleep in the backseat next to you?"

Cherry looked over at the sleeping Kevin and faced Mark again, "Because, when Kevin is well-rested no one can touch him…even me and I'm stronger than you and Isis combined."

Mark sighed in defeat and turned back around, "Fine."

"You whine too much brat," Kevin said without opening his eyes.

"You know…I never did like you, tell me why you are in this group again?" Mark replied back with a snarl.

Kevin yawned, "I don't have to answer you but if it helps you sleep at night, I am in this group because I can kick your ass with my eyes closed…also Chief wanted more muscle in this group to protect his 'little girl'," When Kevin said little girl he looked directly at Isis who gave him a cold stare.

"You're a prick Kevin," Isis growled, "Chief will NEVER be my father again after what he did to me."

Before Kevin could reply with a smart remark Cherry interrupted them, "Kevin shut your damn mouth…Mark turn around…and Isis, ignore Kevin's stupidity and drive please."

"Wake me up when we get to the place then," Kevin huffed as he went back to sleep.

Mark turned back around and started to count the number of people that they passed.

Isis looked at Cherry through the mirror and gave her a small smile of thanks.

"And that is why I'm the leader," Cherry said as she went back to looking at Luffy's picture.

_I guess I can see why she fell for him…His smile is something that pulls you in and wants to protect it. But it is kind of sad since I plan to break that smile._

Cherry starts to smile crookedly and places the picture back in her pocket.

***At the Thousand Sunny Café***

Luffy sat near the window and watched people walk by with smiles on their faces.

"Luffy, we will get her back…don't worry," Robin says.

Luffy turned to Robin and smiled, "I know…I'm just wondering why she couldn't tell me what was going on instead of disappearing."

Luffy sighs and looks back out the window. Robin smiles sadly at Luffy and walk back to her reading spot.

"Robin, how is Luffy holding up?" Usopp asks as he watches Luffy stare at the ring

"Not too good Usopp," Robin says, "Hey Luffy, did Nami ever mention anything about a family?"

"Whenever I ask Nami about her family she goes really quiet and she has this pained expression", Luffy replies, "So I'm guessing she was either abandoned or they died."

"Oh, I see", Robin says

Luffy's phone ring and his eyes go wide at the caller ID

_Nami_

"Guys, Nami is calling me," Luffy says happily, "Hello, Nami, where are you? I miss you".

"**If you want to see her again, come alone to Lade Warehouse," a distorted voice replied**

Luffy clutches the phone tighter, "You listen to me, don't you dare lay a finger on my Nami or there will be consequences"

"**Lade Warehouse, tomorrow night at 9 and bring money."**

Luffy looks at his phone like it was a plague.

"Luffy, is everything alright?" Chopper says quietly

Luffy gives shakes his head and clutches the phone tighter, "Nami is in trouble."

***Chief's Room***

"Dammit," Chief mutters under his breath, "I was so sure that other brat died in the fire," Chief clicks his tongue, "Guess I call Cherry and have her change her plans."

A knock came to the door stopping Chief from dialing Cherry, "Chief, Cherry is on line one sir," a man said

"Thank you, you're dismissed," Chief said

"**Chief, I am just checking in for any updates," Cherry said**

"Actually, there has been an alteration to the plans. It seems that Nami's darling sister is still alive," Chief said, "So I do not want you to kill him but bring him here alive."

"**Fine but can I at least put some kind of damage on him?" Cherry pleaded**

"Not too much, I still want him breathing," Chief said

"**Understood Chief," Cherry says**

A dial tone reaches Chief ear and he hangs up the phone.

"Well, I guess I should get the 'guest room' ready," Chief said as a smile goes across his face.

***Nami & Nojiko***

Nami sits behind her sister as she drives the scooter through the empty streets.

"Nami, we are almost at the camp site," Nojiko says

Nami says nothing as she holds Nojiko's waist tighter.

Nojiko smiles and place her hand over Nami, "I miss you too".

_Luffy, when I see you again, I promise to tell you everything. Please stay safe_.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o mann my writing is rusty, good thing I plan to update on my other stories as well this week. Hopefully this chapter had few errors and the plot is somewhat coming back to me *cross fingers*. It would be lovely if you reviewed! thanks, if not, I totally understand :)<strong>


	5. Story Update

~~~~UPDATE~~~

Hello, my dear readers, thakid here and I have some things I need to let you know. I haven't updated in a while on my stories and for that I am sorry. So, here is the deal, I just couldn't get that spark working to write another chapter in these stories: Existed Love, In Love with a Delinquent, Legend of the White Tiger, and One Shot Galore Series.

Another thing is I have decided to re-write Existed Love and In Love with a Delinquent because it needs work and I can do better. With that said, review and let me know what you would like to see changed. Thanks!

* * *

><p>And here is a little preview of a one shot for the one shot galore series, Enjoy<p>

He stood behind her quietly without touching her, "Listen," he said with a deep voice, "I know you are hurting so why won't you let me help you?"

No sound came from the dark hair woman but the man knew she heard as her body went tense at the question.

The woman let out a shaky breath, "You wouldn't understand," she said softly and being walking away from him.

His arm shot out and lightly grabs her elbow, "Try me, darling."

The woman bites her bottom lip as a few tears escape, "You will be killed if you knew."

The man chuckled, "I am strong enough to protect myself and you," he says as he pulls her back into his embrace.

The woman looks at the man, "Okay," she says softly, "I'll tell you everything"

Hope you like that little preview because that is all I have for now


End file.
